A Different Life
by LunaFire1198
Summary: After the third task, Harry finds out the truth: His friends were being paid by Dumbledore, and that his parents fought beside Voldemort, not against him. He then embarks on a journey that involves new allies, reading books about his life, annoying older siblings(OCs), and finding family and love. Warning: Slash, abuse, possible rape. Ron!Hermione!Ginny!Dumbledore!Bashing
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Truth**

**A/N: Some of you may have read my last reading-the-books story, but it was taken down. So, I decided to try again. I came up with new ideas and used some of my old ones and now, here you have it: A Different Life, the story of Harry finding out the truth and reading the books with his new alies. There will be Slash, but not until later. If you have any preferred pairings, or pairing ideas, I'm open for suggestions, though I do have a few ideas in the works. Now, enjoy the story, and Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K. ROWLING DOES!**

\

As Harry woke up, he was surprised to notice he wasn't at the Dursley's. Slowly sitting up, he looked around the room and noticed he wasn't alone. There was a mirage of people scattered around the room, but it seemed he was the only one awake. Quietly getting up, he started walking around the room to figure out who else was here. After roughly five minutes he knew who all he was stuck in the room with: Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Tom Riddle, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Tonks, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley. Luckily for him he didn't see a threat in any of them, at least not after he found out the truth after getting back from the graveyard at the end of the year.

***Flashback***

Harry was lying in a bed in the hospital wing when he heard voices outside the door. Pretending to be asleep, he listened to the conversation.

"Headmaster, how much longer do we have to keep up this act? I know we are being paid to be Potter's friend, but he is going to get us killed one of these days! Look what happened to Cedric?" he heard Hermione say in exasperation.

"Yeah, and now he's telling everyone You-Know-Who is back, he's gonna be the laughing stock of the wizarding world! They're gonna deface him in the Daily Prophet the second they get wind of this!" Added Ginny.

"What are we supposed to do Dumbledore?" asked Ron.

"Do not worry children, it won't be for much longer we have to keep up with this facade. With Voldemort back, it's only a matter of time before young Harry is, well, taken care of for us. You will get your compensation for putting up with him for so long at the end of the month, once Harry is back to the Dursley's." said Dumbledore.

"What about the fact that his parents were on You-Know-Who's side? What if he finds out? That would not be good for us, especially since they are still waiting for him to go back to them, where they believe he belongs." asks Hermione worridly.

"Do not worry, he will never find out his parents and their friends true sides, just like he will never find out that Tom did not kill his parents, but that I did. As long as Harry believes Voldemort is the true evil, then they will get rid of each other, and we will fix the wizarding world and purge it of everything dark." assures Dumbledore.

After that, Harry tunes them out, shocked. His whole life, a lie. Dumbledore killed his parents and framed Tom Riddle, by then known as Voldemort. His parents, Sirius, Remus: they were all on Tom's side. His best friends, Ron, Hermione and even Ginny were being paid to be his friends. He bitterly wishes he had taken Draco's hand that day on the train, and that he let the sorting hat place him in Slytherin like he belonged. He'd make them pay for wronging him, but for now, he needed to lay low, make them think he was still ignorant of their betrayal. He would secretly gain allies on the other side, and he would embrace his Slytherin side to get rid of Dumbledore and all his lackeys. They were going to destroy the wizarding world and everything it stood for.

***End Flashback***

Shaking his head to get out of the memory of the day it all changed, he walked over to the wall and, using his wand, tried to locate a light switch. When he found one, he flipped it and light flooded the room. With a silent _nox_, he put out the light on his wand. He opened one of the doors and found a hallway that held other doors, which were probably bedrooms, possibly a bathroom or two as well, he would look later. The next door he opened led to a kitchen, one he couldn't wait to cook in, it was magnificent, at least in his opinion, and much better then the Dursleys kitchen. He moved on, and behind the next door is what looked like a very big library, which he was going to check out later, because he knew once he started going through the books, it would be a task to keep him out of there cause despite what Ron and Hermione thought, he loved books. It helped him escape reality and learn new things. The next door he opened led to what looked like a training room, equipped with a dueling area, weapons varying from daggers to swords and bows and arrows to boxing. He smirked, he had trained himself with quite a few of these weapons when he had found Slytherin's own training room in the Chamber of Secrets, which he found when he had decided to go down there after he was released from the hospital in Second year. He was quite shocked to find out that he hadn't killed the Basilisk, only wounded it. After deciding that the giant snake didn't deserve to be in pain for what Tom Riddle did, he helped nurse him back to health. He and Callidus (The Basilisk, he had named her after the Latin name for _sly, _which Callidus most defiantly was) got along quite well, Callidus even helped him with school, as having been Slytherin's snake, she knew a lot about Defense, Dark Arts, and Potions, and having been alive for centuries, she also knew quite a bit of stuff that helped him with History of Magic, and also helped him understand Magic better. In Slytherin's library, there were books on something called _Occlumency_, which was a way to protect the mind from intruders. He studied that over the last few weeks second year, over the following summer, and during third year until he mastered it and it's counterpart _Legilimency_, which is used to intrude on other people's minds, near the middle of his third year at Hogwarts. Harry shook his head and quit thinking about what had happened after he started going to the Chamber a lot at Hogwarts.

Closing the training room door, he silently cast a quick _tempus_, which told him it was 6:15 in the morning. He looked around, it looked like no-one was going to get up soon, so instead of sitting in here wasting time by waiting for someone to wake up, he walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast, as he was sure everyone else would probably be hungryby the time they woke up, and he knew he needed to eat something, since he ate next to nothing while he was at the Dursleys. Taking out the necessary tools and ingredients that he would need, he started making breakfast for seventeen people. After an hour, he had finished. He had made pancakes (normal, chocolate chip and blueberry), waffles (normal, blueberry and chocolate chip), eggs (scrambled, sunny-side up, omelets and sandwiches), bacon and some sausage (patties and links). He also put out fruit (apples, bananas, blueberries, strawberries, and oranges), milk (white, chocolate, and strawberry), orange juice, apple juice, some cereal, yogurt, and bagels. After he finished, he set everything up in the dining room that he had found through a door in the kitchen.

He washed his hands before walking back into the main room to see who still needed to be woken up. When he walked in, he noticed everybody was awake with varying looks on their faces: Curious (Charlie, Bill, Neville and Tonks), Hungry (Sirius), Confused (Remus, Percy, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco), Tired (Bellatrix and Luna), Bored (Severus, Tom, Fred and George). Harry chuckled and all heads snapped over to him. Harry was leaning against the wall next to the door to the kitchen with an amused look on his face. "Look," started Harry. "I'm as confused as to why we are here as all of you are, but, before we try to figure out why we are here, there is food in the dining room just waiting to be eaten." Sirius looked as if Christmas had come early, causing Harry to chuckle again. "Come on," said Harry, walking through the door next to him. Sirius was up in a matter of seconds, soon followed by everyone else. Once in the dining room, everyone's mouth dropped open besides Harry's, the twin's and Luna's, who have all eaten Harry's cooking before. Laughing, Harry, Luna and the twins started to get their food, with everyone else soon following suit. Once everyone was finished, Harry collected all the dished and put them in he sink after putting the leftovers into the fridge. With a wave of Harry's hand, the dished were done and put away in their rightful place. Turning around, Harry was faced with the surprised faces of many. He just chuckled again before going back into the main room, waiting for everyone else. After five minutes, everyone was back in the room and settled in.

"Okay, before we try to figure out why we are here, I have something to say. Most of you already know this, but Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and Ginny have been stealing from me and lying to me my whole life. My parents were not beacons of the light as most believe, but two of Tom Riddle's trusted followers. There is a prophecy that most of you may have heard of, its fake. The real prophecy goes like this:

"_The one with the power to save the Wizarding World approaches...betrayed by those thought to be his allies, he will find his true path...born as the seventh month dies, his life will be forever changed...true allies will be found, family forged in pursuit of a better world...The one with the power to save the Wizarding World will be born as soon as the seventh month dies..."_

Together, we can bring the Wizarding World back to it's former glory. The creature races can live as equals to the Wizards, and blood purity will not matter. Its the actions that make a man, not how they are born or changed."

Silence followed this declaration. Everyone shared a look, and silently they all agreed that they would aid Harry on his task to change the Wizarding World to how it should be. The moment was broken when Bellatrix leaned forward and grabbed the note off the table.

"This appears to be a not explaining why we are here. Should I read it, or does someone else want to?" questioned Bellatrix. When no one stepped forward, she opened the note and started to read:

_Dear everyone currently listening,_

_I know you are all curious as to why you are here, and that reason is simple: to learn about Harry's life in the forms of 7 books. After book 4, everything in it is what would've happened had Harry not found out about the betrayal and the true prophecy. Harry, your home life will be revealed, do not hide it from them, they are trustworthy and will not judge you. Also, I believe Ryan and Raven should QUIT HIDING and and introduce themselves before Harry makes you. Yes, he knows your there, he's not stupid. And Nagini and Vallidus will be joining you, Callidus would as well, but she, sadly, can't fit in the room. As will Aunt Petunia and Dudley, they were under imperious but the curse will break the second they get into the room. And Harry, tell them your relationship to Sev, Draco, Luna, Gred and Forge._

_Sincerely,_

_The Future Harry Potter_

After the note was finished reading, multiple things happened at once: Harry was tackled by two people who appeared out of thin air, Dudley and Aunt Petunia landed on a couch, 7 books appeared on the table, and two fairly big snakes appeared behind Harry's chair.

"Geez guys, you saw me a week ago, don't kill me! I can't breathe!" Yelled Harry beneath the two mysterious people. Quickly apologizing, they got off of Harry.

"Now, introduce yourself to the room, they look confused."

"Very well. I am Raven," said the girl.

"And I'm Ryan," said the boy.

"And we are, The Potter Twins" they finished together.

"Now, we aren't gonna explain our existence just yet, it will take too long. Besides, our little Harrikins need to explain something else, don't you Harry?" said Raven innocently. Harry glared at her.

"Lady, your lucky you're my sister, or I'd curse you. But you're right, I do have to explain something. Now, where to begin...Ah, second year will do. Validus, the snake that is now on my shoulders, is my pet. She is very friendly, and she is not mature enough to kill anyone with her eyes or her venom. When she grows older, she will develop a second eyelid which she can choose to use to block out the killing powers of her eyes. As I'm sure most of you have figured out, Validus is a Basilisk, but she is only a year and a half old, having hatched in the middle of my 3rd year. I am a true heir of Salazar Slytherin, as anyone who would actually look at my family tree would know. I found out in the end of my 2nd year, when I went back into the chamber after I was released from the hospital wing. When I went into the chamber, I found out that Callidus, that is the basilisk and her name which I will always refer to her by, was not killed, only seriously injured. I helped nurse her back to health, and we became good friends. I have been training in the chamber since the end of 2nd year. I taught myself how to use several weapons and also learned many new things over the past two years. In my third year, I asked someone I had grown to trust even though I had never had a truly civil conversation with him in my first two years of schooling. I knew he cared for me and I knew I could trust him with anything. So I asked him to train me in whatever he could, and he also helped me when I was learning _Occlumency _and _Legilimency, _which I had started studying at the end of 2nd year and the summer after. In the Gryffindor house, he is greatly disliked. The people I think dislike him the most, maybe even actually hate him, are Hermione Granger and Ron and Ginny Weasley, but I don't bloody care what they think anymore. Until I tell you who helped me train, though I know a few of you already know who he is, I will refer to him as Snake, because he is a Slytherin. Anyway, Snake helped me learn many things in the chamber and during detentions. If you haven't already guessed, yes, Snake is a professor, which might give it away, but I don't care. I trained with Snake throughout my whole 3rd and 4th years, and I have a great respect for him. I trust him no matter what, that's why he's one of the only people I ever told my biggest secret to. The only other people who I told are Luna, Fred, George, and, whether or not you will believe me, Draco. I became friends with Draco a week before 2nd year ended, and became really close with him, as well as Luna, Fred and George over the last 2 years." Harry took a deep breath, talking that much took a lot out of him. Harry briefly wondered how Granger did it on a regular basis. Shaking his head, he continued. "I think that's enough for right now, we do have 7 books to read, after all. But, before we continue, if it is okay with who helped me train, I will tell you who he is." Harry received a nod, though he knew he was one of the few that were paying enough attention to notice. "The man who helped me is, Severus Snape, as I'm sure a majority of you already figured out." He finished, smirking. Looking at the faces of everyone who he hadn't told everything to, made him want to laugh, and he could tell that Luna, the twins, Draco and Severus were gonna laugh, soon, as well.

"Now that everyone is speechless, who will read?" asked Harry.

When Luna raised her hand, he handed her the first book, and she opened to the first chapter. Before she could start, however, another note appeared.

Harry read it aloud:

_Start with the second chapter, the first one just described the Dursleys and shows how Harry was left there. So, I'll just do a quick summary: We need to learn to blend in with Muggles, and Harry was left on a doorstep by Dumbledore. Now, Read._

_From, HP_

"Okay then, second chapter it is." says Luna.

"**Chapter Two, The Vanishing Glass"** read Luna.


	2. Questions Formed and Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update, but I finally did! I'm gonna try to update sooner next time. The parts what come out of the book are not full, I wrote the beginning from where had left off last time, then put ... then wrote the part where the characters ****interrupted****the reader (in this case, Luna). I apologize if this bugs you, but I did it in hopes that it would lessen the chance of this story getting taken down like it did before I edited it. Also, for any of you non-slash people, there is some mention of slash in this chapter, two couples are confirmed. I hope you don't mind the pairing. Anyway, on with the story! Read and Review!**

**CHAPTER TWO: Questions Formed and Secrets Revealed **

As Luna read the title of the first chapter_, _Ryan whispered something into Harry's ear, which caused him to nod and stand up.

"Okay, before we start, I guess it would be a good idea to quickly tell you how Ryan and Raven, well, exist. I'm not exactly an...how do I put this...I'm not exactly an orphan. Yes, my parents did die, but they aren't dead. They, well, can't die till it's their time, as they are technically immortal, as are their children, and the soul-mates of their children. They were killed at the wrong time, and thus they got recreated. Though they were different people, they still look like they did in their past life and remember their past life. They were forced into hiding and couldn't reach out to me till I reached the age for Hogwarts. As it was, by the time that happened, they already had two other kids. Twins, to be exact, a boy and a girl. Due to it technically being their second life, the aging of their children was different. They got to the physical and mental age of 11 very quickly, before slowing to a normal rate for 6 years, then by their 17th birthday, their aging sped up again until they got to the physical and mental age of 25. They can not age physically anymore, though they may still grow a bit. My parents can't age anymore, and neither will I or my soul mate once we reach age 25. Raven and Ryan are my older, but technically younger, siblings. Raven's full name is Raven Anne Potter, and Ryan's is Ryan Emerald Potter. Now, we may begin reading." Taking a deep breath, Harry flopped down on the floor between his two siblings, who he then began talking to them in a language only known by descendants of the Evan's, who were actually pure bloods that at one point birthed a squib (Lily's mother, who married another squib, and gave birth to two witches (you'll find out more about Petunia later on)). It was a mix of Greek and Latin, and is a language they don't need to learn, they just know it. It's similar to Parseltongue in that respect.

Luna opened back up to Chapter 2, and started to read.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursley's had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. **

"BORING!" yelled out Fred, George, Luna, and Draco, causing everyone to laugh, especially Harry and Sev.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursley's front door;...But Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the pictures showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

This caused many confused glanced to be thrown Harry's way, even a small flicker of hopefulness that Harry didn't have to live there. All Harry said in response was, "Just listen."

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day...Dudley's birthday-how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept. **

Harry slowly backed into the couch behind him, waiting for the oncoming exclamation. He wasn't disappointed for, in less than a second, he heard an almost unanimous "WHAT?!" from everyone who didn't know. Harry flinched. He had honestly hoped that that tid-bit of information wouldn't be revealed. He hadn't told anyone but Luna, Fred and George, making them swear not to tell Sev and Draco, or his siblings. "Calm down, it's not a big deal!" He said in desperation when they wouldn't calm down, and they were even glaring at Aunt Petunia and Dudley. For Merlin's Sake, they were Imperioused the whole time! Once they heard what he said, the glaring was focused on him instead. Sirius is the one who spoke up first. "Not a big deal?! NOT A BIG DEAL! YOU LIVED IN A CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS! I knew your home life wasn't all sunshine and daisies, BUT YOU WERE A KID AND DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A BEDROOM! That is not something you should just sweep under the rug! Is there anything else we should know about your homelife?"

Even Aunt Petunia and Dudley were looking at him with curious and horrified expressions. That was when he realized-they didn't know. His relatives, who he thought knew everything Vernon had done to him, hadn't known. They never knew all the things that had been done to him. They probably somewhat remembered the cupboard and the bars and the cat flap, but they weren't part of it.

Harry slid down the wall, he didn't want to tell everyone. Not even Luna, Fred, George, Sev, Draco, Raven or Ryan knew everything. He had kept many things hidden. They knew more than most, especially Luna who knew more then even Fred and George (though not much).

"I'll…uh…I'll explain later. Please…Please…Just keep reading." Harry begged. This surpised everyone. Luna, Fred, and George all sat next to him, trying to comfort him. They knew the most about his past, things even his siblings didn't know. Luna opened the book back up, and with one last look at Harry, who had his head in his hands, began to read.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen…Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley as very fat and hated exercise-unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

Dudley looked ashamed and was about to apologize, but Harry beat him to it. "It's fine, Dud. It's in the past. Plus, being bullied by you and your gang isn't even the worse thing that's been done to me. All is forgiven, you were a kid, and being controlled by Dumbles." Dudley looked relieved, and they shared a smile, before Luna picked up where she left off.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were the old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

Cue the growls and Harry's futile attempts to calm everyone down, especially since this had drawn attention to the fact that Harry was still small, about the same height as Luna, and super skinny, even more so than Draco. Harry bated away all the questions about his weight, saying he'd explain more later like he promised. He sent a pleading look at Luna, and she thankfully started reading again.

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes…"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions." ****_Don't Ask Questions_****-that was the first rule for a quiet life at the Dursleys.**

"CAR CRASH! THEY TOLD YOU YOUR PARENTS DIED IN A CAR CRASH!" What surprised everyone in the room was the fact that Severus and Sirius were the ones to yell that out, simultaneously. Harry flinched when they said that. One thing he was positive of was that Aunt Petunia didn't remember the rules, though most only he and Uncle Vernon knew, if her and Dudley's looks of confusion were anything to go by. He feared them asking about the rules. He still had them beat into him so that once asked, he zoned out and started reciting them. No-one but he and Uncle Vernon knew all the rules, as thankfully no-one had figured out there were rules-until now, that is. But he knew it was only a matter of time, as Raven and Ryan quietly asked, "Harry, what were the rules you had to follow?" Harry sat up rigidly, surprising everyone, and started to recite the rules as if in a trance.

_Rule One: Ask No Questions_

_Rule Two: Finish Every Chore Before Uncle Vernon Gets Home From Work_

_Rule Three: No Talking Unless Spoken To_

_Rule Four: No Getting Better Grades Than Dudley_

_Rule Five: Do Not Fight Back_

_Rule Six: Do Not Ask For Anything_

_Rule Seven: Do Not Tell Anyone About How Much You May Or May Not Eat_

_And the rules went on and on, but it was the final rule that made everyone fear what they would learn._

_Rule One Hundred and Seven: Do Not Every Tell Anyone What Happens With Uncle Vernon in Secret_

_Any Rule Broken Will Result in Due Punishment Delt Out by Uncle Vernon in one of their Secret Sessions. _

Harry started shaking. "Please…Please don't ask about the rules again. That's what happens everytime…Everytime…I'll explain after this chapter. I promise. Just read." Everyone was looking at him worriedly. He just looked at Luna with his Puppy Dog eyes, silently begging her to read. So, with one last glance at Harry, who was being hugged protectively by Fred and George, she began reading.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon…"Bad News, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him."She jerked her head in Harry's direction…"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

Sirius and the Weasley twins laughed, trying to difuse the tention. "What kind of names are those?" Bellatrix asked. "I don't know Bella," Sirius answered his cousin with a grin. "But I never thought I'd feel bad for a cat before now." _Bella,_ as Sirius so graciously put it, just smirked at her cousin. "I see you've learned your lesson, Siri, or you would've used that gofforsaken nickname you gave me as a kid." Sirius paled. Then, Narcissa smirked. "Do you, by any chance, mean Trixy?" Bella whipped her head towards her sister in shock. "How dare you mention that name!" Narcissa looked at her in triumph. "Ha! Try to top that, Trixy." Then a smirk graced her and Sirius's features. "Cissy!" They yelled in unison, which whipped the smirk right of her face. They were so engrossed in their familial spat, that they didn't realize anyone else was there until Harry and Tonks burst out laughing, which triggered the others as well. The only ones not full out laughing were Petunia, Sev, Tom, and Percy, though they were chuckling.

"Tonks, why are you laughing?" Asked Harry, smirking evilly. Tonks looked at her friend and gulped. "Harry, don't you dare! Only you are allowed to say that without getting hexed, but I'd be willing to bend that rule if you say it!" She was glaring at him now. "Oh, sorry Nymphy, but it's too late!" Once Tonks heard that name, she launched herself at the young boy. They play wrestled for a while, before finally Remus pulled them apart. "Okay, I'm probably not the only one curious, but how do you know each other?" He questioned once they had calmed down. "Oh, me and Harry met when I was a 7th year, his first year. We became friends due to out mutual gift. He went to me when he found out, and I helped him with it." Bella gasped. "You don't mean?" When Tonks nodded, she looked at Harry curiously. "But how?" Tonks just stated simply, "He's Harry. He's special, that's all there is to it." She smirked at her aunt. Everyone else just seemed lost. Harry found it hilarious. "Harry! What are they going on about?" Lucius finally snapped. Harry smirked. "Come on Nymphy, let's give them a little show! Let's play our favorite game."Tonks smirked back. "EVERYONE, MAKE A CIRCLE!" They snapped together. Everyone quickly listened to them. Once the circle was formed, they all waited anxiously as Tonks and Harry sat in the middle, smirking at each other.

"One, Two, Three…GO!" They said together.

Harry started. "Sirius." Tonks quickly changed to look like her cousin.

Tonks went next. "Luna." Harry quickly changed to look like one of his best friends, surprising everyone. And so it went.

"Bill."

"Filch."

"Remus."

"Cissy."

"Draco."

"Dudley."

"Bella."

"Fred" At that last one, Tonks was smirking, thinking Harry didn't know the difference (no-one but Fred and George themselves did, or so everyone thought), and knew he couldn't see the twins as they were behind him. The smirk was whipped off her face when there was a Weasley twin sitting in front of her looking very smug. Everyone looked at the original twins, asking them to determine if he had turned into Fred instead of George. Harry turned to the twins, and their jaws dropped. They knew with just one look he had gotten it right. "How?!" they demanded. Harry turned back to normal, and just smirked. "I can tell you guys apart." He stated simply, causing everyone's jaws to drop as well. "Now that you know my secret, being a Metamorphagus, and that I can tell the twins apart, I think we've wasted enough time. Lets get back to reading.' Quickly everyone got back to their spots, and Luna took out the book. Finding where she left off, she started reading again.

**"****We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. "Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"Feelings mutual." Harry growled, thinking back to that day before 3rd year. A few people shot him worried glances, but Luna continued.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there-or rather, that he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug…"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…."**

"THAT'S WHAT HE CARED ABOUT! THE CAR BEING NEW! NOT THE FACT THAT THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT LOCKING HARRY IN IT FOR HOURS!?" Sirius yelled angrily. "Siri, calm down. It's okay, they didn't lock me in the car." _"That time"_ Harry added in his mind, or so he thought until he saw the looks being thrown at him. "Shit…I said that out loud, didn't I?" He asked, looking uncomfortable. "Yeah, cub, you did." Said Remus. Harry winced. "Luna, please read. Remember, I'll explain later." Luna, along with many others, shot him a worried glance, before she continued.

**Dudley began to cry loudly…His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside. "I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warnign you now, boy-any funny business, anything at all-and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas ****_and with a beating that will scar you for life!"_**

Harry winced, and curled in on himself, away from the anger he knew was going to come out from the people round him. Sure enough, not long later, most people were up shouting and plotting ways to get back at Vernon. "I will get that man if it's the last thing I do!" He heard Sirius yell, and while comforted that they cared, all the yelling was starting to pull him into a flash back. Fred and George, who had never left his side, quickly saw the warning signs. "SHUT IT!" They yelled in unison, successfully gaining everyone's attention. By now, Harry was rocking back and forth, staring at the wall with a distant look in his eyes, as if he wasn't even there. "What's going on?" whispered Bill quietly. "He's having a flash back." Replied Snape. "Fred, George, Luna-you know what to do." With that, those three quickly got to work. Luna sat down behind Harry, and started slowly carding her hand thorugh his hair. Fred and George got on either side of him and started talking. "Come on Har, fight it. He can't hurt you here. You're with us, it's Fred and George. And Luna's here too. Can you feel her messing with your hair?" When they saw he was still stuck, and now he was starting to dig his nails into his arms, fighting back a scream. "Harry," said Fred soothingly. "It's just a flashback. Come on, back to the present. We'll prank our little brother, and the book worm. You know you'd love that." Here George took over. "Harry, no-one will hurt you here. He can't hurt you. You're safe right now. Come on, Harry-kins, you can do it." Here Fred and George were starting to get worried. They were afraid to do the one thing that would definitely pull him out.

"Luna," Fred whispered. "Let me take over." Luna nodded, and her and Fred switched places. Luna looked at everyone. "Guys, just let them do this. They know what to do. This is just one of the worse flashbacks, and when those happen, only Fred and George can pull him out." Fred was now carding his fingers through Harry's hair soothingly. George was sitting in front of him, holding Harry's hands in his. They were both whispering to him, with tears in both their eyes. They hated to see their Harry in pain. "Harry," said George. "You've got to snap out of it. Please. You're starting to scare us. Come on, baby, we need you to fight it." Fred took over. "Harry…Harry…please, you need to fight it. No-one's gonna harm you, not with me and George around. You know that. Please, baby, please. I know your in pain, but this is just a memory. Think of a happier one. Remember that time me and George took you to Hogsmead? Remember when we were sitting in the Hog's Head and you an I pranked George? We turned his hair green, he was mad at us for days, until he got us back. Do you remember? We woke up, and I had bubble gum pink hair, and you had purple hair?" George and him shared a meaningful glance at that. George caressed Harry's face. "Come on Harry, you can do it. Just imagine your flying. Your flying away from the pain and back to me and Fred. We need you, our little snakling, please come back to us." It had been nearly half an hour, which was bad. Without a second thought, as he knew it only got worse the longer it went on, he pulled Harry's face closer to his, and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. George had tears going down his face, but before he could pull back, he felt Harry kissing back. Fred sighed in relief. They pulled apart, and the three hugged fiercely. Harry was nearly sobbing between them. "It was so real…I felt like I was back there…The memory was one of the week before today…I was so scared this was all a dream, that I was still stuck with him." Fred and George rubbed soothing circles on his back. Harry hiccuped, and slowly the three of them turned to face the rest of the room. Everyone had mixed looks of shock and worry on their faces. "I'll explain the flash back things later, and please do not judge me for being with the twins. They have helped me so much, and I love them." Harry said, looking at everyone searchingly. "Don't worry Harry, if they treat you right, then I won't judge." Sirius smiled. "Anyway, I have no room to judge anyway." He said glancing at Remus, love in his eyes, which Remus returned. "Let's just continue, please?" Harry asked. Luna responded by plopping down next to Harry and the Twins, and starting to read.

**"****I'm not going to do anything," said Harry. "honestly…"…But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him mid-jump. **

Sev looked at Harry surprised. He hadn't known about that last act of accidental magic. "Harry, did you fly or did you just suddenly appear on the roof?" Harry thought about it. "I just appeared there, Sev, but I had flown before, into a tree when I was running from Marge's dog." This surprised everyone. "You aparated as a child…and you flew. The flying doesn't shock me as much as the aparating, as your mother could had flown with accidental magic before. I'll have to look into this. You must be fairly powerful if you managed to aparate." Said Sev. Harry nodded, ignoring the looks others were throwing him. He looked at Luna, and she got the message, and started to read. No-one complained, as they knew the closer they got to the end of the chapter, the closer they got to finding out about Harry's home life, though they were afraid to find out everything.

**But today, nothing would go wrong. **

At this, everyone groaned. Now they knew something was gonna go wrong. Harry just smiled sheepishly.

**It was even worth being with Dudley in Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room…He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

"YES THEY DO!" Yelled Harry and Sirius in unison, while Fred and George asked him why he wasn't as funny with his descriptions in real life as he was in the books. Harry looked at the two pranksters next to him. "Because I didn't feel like being hexed." He said simply. They just hugged him, chuckling.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered…Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

Fred and George hugged Harry closer. Vallidus (Harry's pet basilisk) was wrapped protectively around the three boys. Sirius and Remus shared a meaningful look-they were going to get Harry away from the Vernon. They were going to see if it would be okay with Petunia if they took Harry and had him live with them, as they thought it would be better for him in the long run.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house…As the snake shook his head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of the jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T ****_BELIEVE_**** WHAT IT'S DOING!" **

"You talked to a snake before Hogwarts?" Draco asked questioningly. Harry nodded. "I think we should let Luna keep reading-I think you'll like part of what happens next." He responded smirking. Everyone looked at him. He just looked mysteriously at the book and Luna took this as a cue to continue.

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could…As the snake swiftly slid past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come….Thanksss, amigo."**

Everyone laughed. Fred and George looked at their snakling, as they called him, with pride. "Who knew snakes were so polite?" asked Bill, chuckling. "Weellll," drawled Harry, in a perfect imitation of Professor Snape, causing people to stare at him in shock. "It may come to a surprise, Mr. Weasley, but I was nearly sorted into Slytherin myself. I am, essentially, a Snake in the Lion's Den." He ended with a smirk. As few people knew that tid-bit of information, it shocked many to learn Harry was almost in Slytherin. Harry gave Luna a look, and she continued.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock…Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go-Cupboard-Stay-No Meals," before collapsing into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large Brandy.**

Harry winced. That night was not fun. His Uncle only fot more angry the more he drank. Sirius and Remus were looking at Harry protectively, and Harry's siblings joined him and the twins on the floor. Raven and Ryan looked at their little brother. "Harry, we promise you, you will never have to go back to him. I wish so much we could take you, or mom and dad, but the only one's who may be able to are Sirius and Remus. I know Petunia and Dudley aren't bad, but you need to get away from anything that reminds you of him for a while to fully recover. Living with them would probably just make it worse. We'll talk about this more once we know the full details. Luna, please read." Said Raven. Luna complied.

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch…He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a bay and his parents had died in that car crash…This, he supposed, was the crash, though he had no idea where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all…There were no photographs of them in the house.**

Harry smiled, which surprised most of the occupants of the room. "I have pictures of my parents now, and I've learned some about them. And, I'm finally getting away from him." He said happily.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed so some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family…At school, Harry had no-one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

Luna shut the book, signalling the end of the chapter.

Fred Said, "Well, Harry,

George "the odd Potter in baggy clothes

Fred "and with broken glasses,

George "we would like to disagree with

Fred "Dudley's Gang

George "As we love you,

Fred "and would prank anyone

George "who hurt you

Both "And now you're stuck with us!"

Harry laughed. He really had lucked out with these two. He knew they were supposed to be together, he saw the strings tying them together. That was an odd gift he had, being able to see who was tied together in what way. He was also skilled in Telepathy, as in he knew what anyone was thinking. That was a skill you are born with, not taught. Soul-mates and Twins also had that skill. He had also known about Sirius and Remus before they told him. He could see otherwise invisible lines that intertwine two souls together, whether it be as couples, best friends, or family. Each color meant a different relationship: Pink means soul mates, Red means siblings (biological or otherwise), Green means twins, Purple means Parent/Child, Black means enemies, Blue means best friends, along with others he hasn't 100% figured out yet. There is a pink like linking him with the twins, as well as Red and Green lines linking the twins together along with the Pink one. There was a pink line going from Remus to Sirius, and there were others combined as well. Some of which surprised him greatly. But before he could keep thinking on that, his siblings asked the question he had been dreading.

"Harry, what did Vernon do to you?"

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm mean. I'm leaving it on a cliff hanger. Some of you have probably already guessed what happened, but you don't know for sure. Any thoughts on the plot twist? Harry has twin siblings, his parents are alive (and immortal), and apparently he and his soulmates are immortal, as well as his siblings and their soulmates? What are your thoughts on the Fred/George/Harry and Sirius/Remus pairings? Do you have any suggestions or preferences on what other couples I should include? And how about Harry's gifts? He's a ****Metamorphagus, a telepath, and can see the lines intertwining souls together. Also, who do you think Ryan and Raven (Harry's siblings) should be paired with? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to read this story as it's updated. Please Review!**


End file.
